Beauty and the Mermaid (Disney on Ice soundtrack edition)
A parody of Beauty and the Beast by N/A. Cast *Belle - Anna (Frozen) *Beast - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) (Ariel appears in her mermaid form when she plays the Beast) *Prince Adam - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) (Ariel appears in her human form when she plays Prince Adam) *Gaston - Pete (Mickey Mouse) *LeFou - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Lumiere - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Human Lumiere - Shawn (Barney and Friends) *Cogsworth - Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Human Cogsworth - Carlos (Barney and Friends) *Mrs. Potts - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Human Mrs. Potts - Tosha (Barney and Friends) *Chip - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Human Chip - Chip (Barney and Friends) *Fifi - Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents) *Human Fifi - Kristen (Barney and Friends) *Wardrobe - Betina Beakley (DuckTales) *Human Wardrobe - Mrs. Kepler (Barney and Friends) *Sultan the Footstool - Max the Sheepdog (The Little Mermaid) *Dog Sultan - Scooter McNutty (Barney and Friends) *Old Beggar Woman - Grandma Longneck (The Land Before Time) *Enchantress - Elsa (Frozen) Special guest characters These guest characters portray Mickey and his friends in the orchestra as part of the intro of the Disney on Ice version of the show. *Mickey Mouse as the conductor - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Donald Duck on trombone - Robert (Barney and Friends) *Chip and Dale on trumpets - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street) *Scrooge McDuck on bagpipes - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Baloo on bass - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Daisy Duck on violin - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Minnie Mouse on flute - Merida (Brave) *Goofy on triangle - BJ (Barney and Friends) Quotes *'Barney/Mickey:' Hey! That's a swell idea. Come on boys and girls, we have some instruments already in tune for you. So just step right up. Yup! That's it. Now, when one of my pals points to you, you play your instrument (chuckles). It's a cinch. So come on now. Are you ready? When someone points to you, you play. Hoo-hoo! Ready? Now. (The rehearsal starts) *'Barney/Mickey: '''Super-Dee-Duper! That was great. Now, on with the show. (''Interlude starts. Then Barney opens his book and tells the audience the story about how Ariel was transformed into a mermaid) Now, once upon a time in a faraway land, lived Ariel who was selfish and unkind. One night, Grandma Longneck came to her castle, and offered her a single rose in return for shelter. Repulsed by her old appearance, Ariel refused. But, she warned her not to be decieved by appearances for beauty you see is found within. And when she dismissed her again, she revealed herself to be Elsa the Snow Queen. As punishment, she transformed her into a mysterious mermaid, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Now, the rose she offered was a check. It would bloom until her next birthday. And if she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a mermaid for all time. But, who could ever learn to love a mermaid? Trivia *This film will use Mickey Mouse's version of the prologue from the Disney on Ice version. *This film will use the Disney on Ice version of "Be Our Guest" and not the original film version nor the Broadway version. Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof